


Noise

by blackcrows2008



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Abuse, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrows2008/pseuds/blackcrows2008
Summary: The new neighbors had moved in about a week maybe two ago and already Kenma wanted them out. Wanted them gone. Wanted them as far away as possible. They were always so loud. Really, really loud. Kuroo couldn’t relax after working all day long. Kenma had trouble streaming. Apple couldn’t sleep. Kenma felt like he had a perpetual migraine.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really good, but it was something that wouldn't leave me alone. I wrote this instead of writing the new chapter of "You Ok?" so I apologize for that. Let me know what you guys think, I always die for comments!

The new neighbors had moved in about a week maybe two ago and already Kenma wanted them out. Wanted them gone. Wanted them as far away as possible. They were always so loud. Really, really loud. Kuroo couldn’t relax after working all day long. Kenma had trouble streaming. Apple couldn’t sleep. Kenma felt like he had a perpetual migraine, the constant beat going through the walls and into his skull. Sure the houses weren’t far apart so there was bound to be some overlap in sound, but the previous neighbors were not like this at all. They’d never had this issue before.

It started the day after they moved in next to them. There was a party, which was quite different from the one the family at the end of the street had invited all the neighbors to on their 9-year-old’s birthday. There were people parked on the street, and there had been shouting and on a few occasions what sounded like bottles breaking. Considering that the loudest person around was usually Bokuto when he came to visit this was a bit nerve-wracking to Kenma. 

Kuroo had told Kenma that it was ok, “don’t you remember when we moved in? I bet you everyone on the block thought we were going to be bad neighbors when we invited all our friends over to the housewarming party we threw.” Kenma was snuggled in his arms. It was 12:28 a.m. and the music was seeping through the walls. Kenma had been annoyed and Kuroo was trying to comfort him. Their weighted blanket around them. 

“First of all, you threw that party. I told you not to so that we wouldn’t get glares from the neighbors in our first week. Second, we invited 13 people over, not 50, and all we did was play board games. There was no beer, we didn’t play loud music, and everyone was gone by 11.” The grumpiness was obvious and considering he had a headache from the noise he thought it was justified. He could see Apple on the floor on her cat bed, her gray and white fur shining from the light reflected off the night light. She meowed every so often, clearly unhappy. 

Apple had been a rescue, about two weeks ago Kuroo had been on a jog and came across a dying kitten, no older than a couple of weeks, so he took her to the vet and called Kenma. Kenma had surprisingly grown quite attached within a few hours and they decided to keep her. Apple was docile and quite close to Kenma and Bokuto. Akaash had said that he couldn’t believe Kuroo and Kenma had beaten him and Bokuto in having kids, while the other said he was the favorite uncle to anyone who would listen. 

Kenma untangled from the bed and pulled out of Kuroo’s arms, he went to Apple and took her into his arms, her small frame fitting easily in one arm as he got under the blanket again and put her on his stomach on top of it so she wouldn’t get crushed by the weight. Kuroo started to pet his hair as Kenma pet Apple’s fur. Kuroo fell asleep, the same position as always, two pillows against his head blocking out the noise. Kenma wasn’t as lucky, brain buzzing until the music finally shut off at 3:34 in the morning.

* * *

The music seemed to never stop, and while it was an annoyance, Kenma could deal with it. Then it became a problem two days later, the issue being that Kenma had been in the middle of an evening streaming. He had his headphones on, doing his usual low-key commentary when the music turned on. According to the computer, it was 7:45 p.m. and already he could already tell the noise was louder than usual, it wasn’t exactly being picked up by the mic but it was making Kenma anxious. After 13 minutes, Kenma couldn’t take it anymore, he put his game on pause. The chat lit up with comments asking what was wrong. He responded with a simple “I’ll be right back everyone,” and walked out of his gaming room. 

Apple was on the couch meowing at the window, Kenma went over to her and petted her head. Without the headphones, the music was definitely louder. Kenma really wanted it off so he could continue his stream. He looked at the door for a solid minute hoping Kuroo would walk in the door and he could send him over to tell them to shut it off, but there was a special meeting that required him to stay late today due to time zone differences. Kenma was all alone in this. He grabbed his slippers by the door and walked out. 

There was so much noise outside with no doors or walls to block it and Kenma’s heart rate went up along with his anxiety. He could see people outside, they were being loud and obnoxious and from the way they were acting they were obviously all drinking. Kenma bit his lip but made himself keep walking. Once he saw the person he was pretty sure was one of his new neighbors and not just another party guest he tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

The man was taller than him, but then again many people were. “What?” His tone wasn’t nice and Kenma felt his stomach flip. Kenma was looking up at his broad back and shoulders and he felt really, really small.

“I’m Kenma, yo-your next-door neighbor.” Kenma wished he’d had the foresight to let his hair down, it would be weird if he did it now. As the man in front of him turned his eyes flicked up and down. From his half-done bun, to Kuroo’s oversized shirt, to his faded plaid sweats, to his toes in his slippers. Kenma felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment at how messy he must look, he hadn’t even paid attention to what he was wearing because today wasn’t a camera day for his stream. 

He could feel another pair of eyes on him, he wasn’t sure if that was true or his anxiety, but he didn’t want to look up to check. “And what do you need Kenma?” The tone was different, eerily sweet and he definitely didn’t like this one much better than the previous one. The knot in his stomach is still just as tight. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, steeling himself a bit, and putting on his I don’t care front.

“I was wondering if you could turn down the volume?” He said to the floor trying to convince it to swallow him. He chanced a look up and when he saw the man’s eyes boring into him he flinched them away. “I have to do work and it’s a little loud.” He looked to the side and saw a man to his left just staring at him too, and realized it wasn’t just his anxiety. He looked back down at the floor. 

“Hey!” the man’s shout made Kenma jump a little but he quickly pretended it didn’t. “Turn the volume down! It’s bothering our pretty little friend here…” Kenma didn’t comment on the words. He’d been called little before mostly by Bokuto. Also pretty when Akaashi would play with his hair. And Shouyou called him a friend. He’s not sure anyone had ever said it all together, but he ignored it. The music went down and as he was turning to go a hand grabbed his wrist. “Why don’t you stay? Have a few drinks.”    
  
Yanking his hand out of the hold, Kenma backed away three steps. “No thank you, I have to get back to work.” And turned and scurried away without waiting for any type of answer. A lump in his throat. He didn’t like to be touched. Especially by strangers. He locked the door behind him and took Apple with him into the room, locking the door there too. Out of the window, he saw the guy he’d talked to give a few looks at the house, but nothing else. He returned to the computer seeing the chat still active, he picked up the headphones and resumed his work trying to ignore the pounding in his heart. 

* * *

It was five days later when it happened again. The music never shut down to begin with but this time it was really loud and Kenma was really annoyed. Kuroo had been working really hard and for extra hours for the past three days, in the morning he’d work on setting up scheduling among several of the teams in the division. And in the afternoon he’d had to travel out of town to check out a possible new recruit’s game style. To top it off it seemed that he was probably catching a cold or something because he was tired and exhausted. More so than he should be, even with all the traveling. The moment he’d arrived home he threw himself on the couch and almost fell asleep. 

Almost.

Despite it being 11:46 p.m. the music next door was loud and there were even shouts of joy to accompany it that instantly irked Kenma because it was clearly keeping Kuroo awake. Kuroo who was tired. Kuroo who wanted to sleep. Kuroo who had to be up again tomorrow at 5:30 a.m. He was so tired he hadn’t even wanted dinner, traveling in and out of town daily taking its toll on him. “Hey, Kuro, go shower, so you’re refreshed to sleep.” Kuroo nodded without a fight, simply walking to the bathroom. The moment Kenma heard the water turn on he grabbed his shoes and was out the door. This time looking more presentable with dark jeans and a green t-shirt. 

He walked over next door and knocked, swaying from one foot to the other as he waited for someone to open. It was the man that had been staring at him at the party, “um, is the owner available?” He felt a shiver go up his spine, whether from the stare the man in front of him was giving him again or the wind, he’d never know. The man shouted over his shoulder and soon enough the same man he’d talked to before appeared, the tall one from the party. 

“Ah, it’s the pretty boy.” Kenma’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the clear tease. He could see some of the others inside looking at him. He knew why he’d needed to come, but he was still nervous. He found that he didn’t like interacting with his neighbors at all and hoped to avoid it in the future, but this was important. Kuroo was tired. “Come in, what do you need sweetheart?” His tone was sweet and it made Kenma uncomfortable.

Kenma’s eyes went to the floor again, “I’m ok, I just needed to ask if you could please turn the volume down.” The man scoffed and Kenma chanced a glance up. He didn’t look happy but he didn’t look angry, more amused than anything really, and that confused Kenma. He was instantly self-conscious, did he look funny? What he’d said wasn’t so why was he amused?   
  


“Listen, babe, you seem nice and all but this is the second time. What’s wrong with it this time?” As he spoke the amusement slowly left his tone and something like annoyance took over. Kenma’s shoulders hunched a little, he bit his lips and worked himself to answer. “You won’t even come in and have a beer with me and my friends.” Kenma’s eyes flickered to the men behind his neighbor, there were probably like 5 or 6, he looked away again. 

“It’s just my husband, he’s, I mean he can’t, he needs to rest and the music is really loud. Could you  _ please  _ lower it?” Kenma replayed what he’d just said in his mind and hated himself for stuttering. The laugh that came from the man was startling and Kenma didn’t hold back his flinch.   
  
“Husband? Who managed to rope down a pretty thing like you and what’s he thinking letting you out all alone in the streets like this?” The man lifted his hand to Kenma’s hair and he instinctively tried to take a step back but the grip tightened and if he moved he’d have it pulled on so he didn’t move. The tone he used was definitely not friendly, maybe even threatening. Kenma was immediately on edge and looking for a way out. The man took another step towards him but this time he couldn’t put distance between them.

“Kenma!” Both Kenma and the man in front of him jumped. The hand in his hair let go and he turned to see Kuroo standing outside the house. Hair wet, clothed in sweats and a t-shirt. Kenma could see he had no shoes and saw as he coughed. Yep, definitely sick. 

“No, no, inside. You’re gonna get worse. In, go.” He hurried away from the man at the door and went to his husband to help him back inside the house. He could see Kuroo staring at the man behind him but he paid it no mind, just taking Kuroo’s hand and guiding him back in and onto the couch, feeling his warm skin. “You shouldn’t have gone out like that Kuroo. If you die, I’m gonna be pissed.” Kenma almost tripped over Apple immediately scooping her up and setting her next to Kuroo. 

“Why were you out there? Apple was scratching the door.” Kuroo petted her fur, softly scratching at her head, eyes not leaving Kenma’s. Who’s heart was still beating rapidly. The adrenaline not leaving him yet.

“The music was loud, and I think you’re getting sick and you usually get headaches when you get sick. I wanted you to be more comfortable.” Kuroo nodded. He looked flushed and weak. Already so much worse than he had an hour ago. “I’m calling your boss. You’re not going to work like that. Now go, on to bed.” Kuroo slowly got up and started to walk towards the room but stopped halfway down the hallway. 

“Kenma?”

“Hm?” Kenma turned away from Apple and to his husband.

“They don't give me a good vibe. Don’t go talk to them again, especially not on my behalf. But if you need something that involves them, I can go.” His eyes were dark, glazed a little, obviously from the fever, but still very much rooted in clarity and worry. Kenma just nodded, and soon enough the footsteps resumed their journey down the hall to their room. 

* * *

The next time Kenma got pissed. Kuroo was burning up with a fever, he was honestly half delusional, and he had a killer headache, and when he’d finally,  _ finally  _ had managed to doze off despite the pain the neighbors turned their music on at full volume and had woken him up. It had been less than 24 hours since he’d gone and asked them to turn it down. It would be the third time he’d had to ask them in like a week. They’d moved in like, what, 8 days ago and already were being so troublesome. 

So Kenma did the only thing he could think of. He called the police. He felt a little bad, but he couldn’t deal with it. He just couldn’t deal with Kuroo being that uncomfortable because his stupid neighbors couldn’t keep the volume down just a little. He’d actually texted the elderly couple across the street and they were also not dealing well with it. And it appears many of the neighbors were upset with them but the community owner was out of town until next week so his only option was to call the police. He knew it was only 5 o’clock in the afternoon but he couldn’t deal with it. 

He could go over and ask them again, Kuroo wouldn’t know, but…

“... _ what’s he thinking letting you out all alone in the streets like this _ …”

No. 

So he called. The police said they could do a drive-by to check it out and see if there was reasonable cause. It appears that there was because within 15 minutes the music was off. There was a ringing in his ears. A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door. This confused him and caused his anxiety to go up, he’d asked to remain anonymous during the call, so an officer should not be coming to his door. When he opened it it wasn’t someone in a uniform. 

“What the fuck?” His neighbor yelled at him. “Were you the asshole who called the cops on us?!” Kenma’s eyes instinctively went to the hall, he didn’t want Kuroo to be bothered. He started to go out of the house so they could have this conversation outside, away from Kuroo’s hearing distance, but Apple was quicker and slipped between his legs and the door. She went up to his neighbor and tried to swipe at his pant leg. She was trying to play. Then without warning the man kicked her away, hard. 

For a second Kenma didn’t move, his shock too much. And then the spell broke when the man kicked again, harder, and Kenma heard her meow in pain. “Apple!” 

He tried to quickly get to her but the man grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. “Where do you think you’re going, we’re talking!” 

“What the hell?! Let me go, she’s hurt!” Kenma’s hand came up to claw at the hand holding his wrist. Apple’s meows the only thing he could focus on. Tears of frustration pooling in his eyes when he couldn’t break the hold, “let me go! She’s hurt! You hurt her! Let me go!” He ignored everything around him, the man’s hands digging into his wrist. The rising volume in their shouts. The car pulling into the driveway. 

“Yo, dickface get your hands off him.” Bokuto. 

“Kenma?” Akaashi. 

“This doesn’t concern you tw-” The man’s hands tightened harder, crushing his wrist and making Kenma cry out in pain as he tried to yank it out of the hold.    
  


“Did you not hear me? Get your fucking hands, off him!” Bokuto’s voice was hard as he slotted himself between Kenma and the man, bodily pushing him back, breaking the hold on Kenma’s wrist. Kenma stumbled onto the steps, feeling the dull pain in his palms as he landed, Akaashi there instantly to help him up but he snatched himself away from him and made his way to Apple who was now hissing and meowing and limping. 

“He hurt her! He kicked her! Keiji! He hurt-he hurt her! He hurt her!” He didn’t realize when he’d started to cry, he was holding Apple close to his chest, he was scared, and Apple was hurt, and Kuroo was sick. Akaashi came to him and hugged him while shielding him from the man’s view. Bokuto in front of them, looking ready to throw fists. 

“What is happening?” That was the neighbor on their left coming out of his house.

“I saw him kick the kitten! I was outside with my kids and saw Ken-chan come out and that man kicked their kitten.” That was the mom of the 9-year-old at the end of the street. 

“I’m reporting this to management.” That was the elderly man across the street. “Kenma are you alright? Is the kitten ok? Its name is Apple right?” Kenma couldn’t respond, still crying. 

“He needs space,” that was the elderly man’s wife, “can someone take him inside?”

“Bokuto-san, I’m going to take him inside.” Kenma didn’t see the look Akaashi gave Bokuto, he let himself be guided inside the house, sobbing and cradling Apple close to him still. Once inside he sat him on the couch. “Can I hold her? Would you let me check her?” After a moment’s hesitation Kenma handed Apple to Akaashi who cradled her just as carefully, after a few minutes he handed her back to him. “I don’t think there’s anything broken, but we can take you to the vet to get her checked out.” 

They heard a noise and both their eyes flickered to the hall, Kuroo was standing there head a mess, his eyes droopy from the medicine, his clothes wrinkled. “Kenma?” there was a pause. “Kenma are you crying? Are you ok? What’s going on, what’s wrong?” His eyes went to Kenma’s hands and saw how he was holding Apple, “Oh god, what happened? Is she ok?” Kuroo looked like he wanted to hold the kitten but Kenma was still shaking and didn’t look willing to let her go. “What happened?” He looked at Akaashi for a response. 

“We only saw the end, but it looked like Kenma was in some sort of argument with your neighbor, and he,” Akaashi’s eyes flicked from Kuroo to Kenma to Apple, “he kicked Apple.” At any other moment, Kuroo’s expression might have been funny. Kenma could see through tear-filled eyes how Kuroo replayed the words in his mind at least twice before he processed what was said. 

“I’m sorry, what? He what?” It was like Kuroo was a different person, the rage that came over his face. He started to walk to the door, Kenma felt his heart seize in his chest. No. No. Kuroo was sick. He should be in bed. He was sick and now he was going to confront their neighbor because Kenma was stupid enough to let that man hurt Apple. Everyone was getting hurt because of him. 

“Kuro!” He yelled but Kuroo was already out the door, he got up to follow him but was stopped by Akaashi. 

“It’s ok, hey, it’s ok Bokuto-san won’t let him get hurt. Here, I’ll go check on them.” He walked to the door. “Please don’t come out. Stay here with Apple, and consider whether you want to take her to the vet or not.” Akaashi then walked out the door, and Kenma could hear an argument outside in the brief seconds the door was open. He hugged Apple close trying not to hurt her. He was definitely taking her to the vet. It wasn’t long before Kuroo came back in, out of breath, and clearly overexerting himself. 

“Are you ok?” He paused to let Kenma answer, he nodded. “Is she ok?” A shrug. “I would feel better if we took her to the vet.” Kenma nodded once more. Akaashi walked in the door, a hard look on his face that immediately softened at seeing his friends, Bokuto right behind him. Face as serious as Kenma had ever seen it. He bent down next to them and looked at Kenma. 

“I can take you to the vet, make sure Apps is at her very best.” Kenma looked up at Akaashi and then at Kuroo. “Kaashi said he’d stay with Kuroo, get him fed and back in bed. He’s a great nurse, I know that first hand.” Kenma nodded his agreement. Bokuto stretched his hand out to Kenma to help him up and after a kiss goodbye from Kuroo, and a hug from Akaashi he found himself following Bokuto out the door with Apple in his arms. As they were pulling out Kenma looked over and saw his neighbor glaring daggers at the car.

* * *

Four days later they were gone. When the owners got back from vacation, the neighbors were reported by 7 different people. They were given 48 to leave the community.    
  


The day after they moved away Kenma felt something was wrong, his anxiety ringing in the back of his mind. It was only 2 in the afternoon on a quiet Wednesday and he was in the middle of editing a video, Kuroo was at work, Apple was doing her own thing. Even so, his instincts were going haywire. He got up from his desk chair and decided to take a look around the house. “Apple! Baby where are you? Want a treat?” He called out as if Apple would really answer.

As he was walking down the hall he felt arms wrap around his chest and a hand came up to cover his mouth. Kenma’s hand came up to try to pry the hand away, they were covering the whole bottom half of his face. He struggled and kicked but the person was taller and stronger. Then the hand shifted to cover his nose too, for a brief second Kenma thought he was going to die there suffocated. Then he felt hot breath on his neck. 

“Listen, sweetie. I recommend you don’t struggle or scream if you want your fucking cat to live.” A shiver of fear that went down Kenma’s whole spine at the voice that he immediately recognized. His first thought was Apple, he has Apple. His second thought was how did he get in? There was no third thought, his mind going blank. He stopped struggling, going limp, and the hand moved to uncover his nose. Kenma tried to take in the fresh oxygen, heavy breathes resonating in the room. “Look, look at the cat,” Kenma looked up, tears forming in his eyes when he realized there was another man standing in front of him.

He recognized him immediately as the man who’d opened the door that one time. He was holding Apple, suspending her from one of her back paws and swinging her around harshly in the air. Her meows hitting deep within Kenma, who began to struggle again trying to get to her. Again the hand covered his nose, and the voice came back, “what did I say?! Huh! What did I just say?!” Kenma shook his head, not sure what he was saying no to. No, don't hurt her. No, this isn't real. No, I won’t struggle. “Look, look at what happens when you struggle!” 

The man in front of her yanked at her tail, then her ears, then her tail again. Kenma shouted his protest into the hand covering his mouth, he knew that could damage her spine. He stretched his arms out to try to reach her. “Are you gonna scream?” He shook his head desperately. “You gonna be a good boy for us?” He nodded. “Good, we don’t want to have to pull out the knife. Right?” Kenma shook his head and then nodded not knowing what the right answer was until he was just whispering ‘please please please’ into the hand. 

The hand slowly left his face slowly clearly ready to go back if need be, but all Kenma did was whisper “please, don’t. Don’t hurt her please. Don’t just don’t hurt her. Anything, anything just don’t. Please, please, please... ” He was sobbing the words out at this point, but that’s not something he could change, all he could do was repeat his plea. 

“We won’t sweetie, just listen to us and your cat won’t get hurt. Can you do that?” Kenma nodded, avoiding eye contact with them just looking at Apple who was clearly struggling too. “Ok, lets go,” the man took him by the waist and carried him to his and Kuroo’s bedroom. In a moment of self-preservation, Kenma thought about screaming but all he could do was kick out and repeat a mantra of ‘no’ and ‘don’t’ and ‘please’ as he tried to hold onto the wall or a doorway. The man clearly had had enough because he slammed him against the wall and slapped him, that sobered Kenma a bit but made him cry harder. “What did I say about fighting?! Huh?!” Another hit. 

Kenma sobbed harder, the cries wrenching his chest. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

“I won’t hesitate to kill her. So shut your mouth and do as you’re told, you’re gonna be a good bitch for us, ok? A good hole to fuck and then maybe your fucking cat will still be in one piece when we leave. Do you understand? No screaming, no fighting, just be a good boy and it’ll all be fine. Do you understand?!” 

To make a point the other man threw Apple against the wall. “Yes! Yes! I’m sorry! Please, don’t hurt her! I’m sorry!” He was once again howled up as the man continued dragging him. He couldn’t see if Apple got up, he couldn’t see what happened, He could only see glimpses of the hallway until the door to his bedroom was opened and he was thrown on the bed. He could only see the two men, the one who had grabbed him and the one that had been holding Apple, in front of him, ready to hurt him.

The man who had dragged him in climbed on top of him and Kenma struggled as much as he dared, tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he was under no illusion. There were two of them, both so much bigger than him. He wasn’t sure if they actually had weapons or not but they’d already mentioned a knife and he didn’t want to find out if that was a bluff or not. He knew just because Apple wasn’t in the room it didn’t mean she wasn’t in danger. Nothing was stopping them from just going out in the hall and grabbing her to hurt her once more. Nothing was stopping them from doing whatever they wanted to either of them.

He felt hands on him, he felt hands taking away layer after layer of clothes until there was nothing to hide from their eyes. His hands were grabbed and tied together at some point. He tried to curl up, to hide, to shield himself from them but they didn’t let him. All he could do was beg, beg them to “please stop, please stop, please no, please, please don’t.” All they did was laugh in response. They blindfolded him. They didn’t prep him. He remembers calling out for Kuroo. He remembers their hands all over him. He remembers their words.

“You’re so good”

“So tight”

“Does your man fuck you this good?”

“Does he make you scream on his cock like I do?”

“Look at him squirm”

“Do you think we can make him cum?”

“What a slut”

“You’re so fucking soft everywhere”

“So tiny, so fucking good”

“So pretty when you cry”

“Pull his hair again, he gets all tight when you do it”

“You’re being such a good boy” 

“Such a good bitch”

“Choke him, I want to feel it”

“Such a good whore”

There were slaps, there were bites, there was no doubt going to be bruising. It all hurt so much. His mind kept going to Kuroo. It never hurt with Kuroo. He didn’t make him bleed, especially not on purpose. Kuroo never hit him. Kuroo was always gentle. Kuroo didn’t make him feel dirty. He’d heard some of those things before, but it had been in such a different way. 

“Baby, baby, you’re doing so good, you’re so good. How did I get so lucky, I love you so much.”

“I love how soft you are, your skin is so soft, perfect for me to kiss. You’re so beautiful, Kenma.”   
“You’re being such a good boy, so obedient, so submissive, look at you, you’re perfect.”

Kenma could only cry. It hurt. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to be here. Please.  _ Please _ . He didn’t want this to be happening; he just wanted to be playing video games and talking to Kuroo or petting Apple, as she laid on his stomach. He didn’t want to think about them right now, it just made his heart ache that much more. He didn’t want Kuroo to hate him for what was happening on their bed. He wanted to know Apple was safe. He didn’t want to be hurt any more. He wanted it to be over. He wanted it to stop. Please.

* * *

When Kuroo got home he could feel something was off. The lights were all off. Kenma wasn’t in the kitchen or living room. It was too quiet. And then he heard Apple. She was meowing. She was laying on the floor next to the closed door of the bedroom. Which was weird because Kenma would never close the door on Apple. Kuroo felt his stomach drop, for reasons unknown to him, he felt dread fill him up as he got closer to the door. 

Upon opening it he had trouble understanding what he was seeing. His brain refused to process. It was Kenma. On the bed. Naked. Tied up. Gagged. Blindfolded. His body was covered in hickeys, in bites. His face or at least the part he could see was bright red. There were scratch marks all along his body. Bodily fluids. And was that blood? “Oh my god. Oh my god! Kenma!”

Kuroo ran to him, at first hesitating not knowing what to do. He touched his shoulder and Kenma flinched away shouting into his gag. Shaking his head back and forth. That just absolutely broke Kuroos’ heart. “Kenma, Kenma, it’s me, baby it’s me.” He got to work trying to untie the gag and his frustration got the best of him, he just yanked it down, pulling at the skin in the process, to let the other speak, trying to ignore the fact that the blindfold was wet with tears. 

The moment the gag was gone Kenma started babbling, “no more, please, no more. Please no, no, no, no more, I can’t. Please I’ll be good, no more.” That felt like a stab. It felt like someone had grabbed a knife and dug a hole into his chest. 

“No, no, baby it’s me. Kenma please,” Kuroo pulled off the blindfold, feeling guilt at the hairs that came loose with it. Kenma didn’t open his eyes though, he just shook his head back and forth. Tried to flinch away. “Kenma look at me, it’s over, sweetheart it’s over. Babe please, it’s me, it’s Kuroo.” Kuroo found himself choking on tears. Found himself lost as to what to do. He took Kenma’s face to force him to look at him. That’s when he felt the tiny plugs in his ears. The words sensory deprivation flashed in Kuroo’s mind as he pulled the plugs loose, the worry overtaking him. “Kenma, open your eyes please, it’s me. Just me. I’m here.”

The eyes flew open and flickered back and forth across Kuroo’s face. The anguished cry that left his mouth was absolutely heartbreaking. Kuroo was lost. He tried to make the knots at the ankles and wrists come loose but they were way too tight. “Kenma, listen to me, I have to-I have to get scissors. I’m not leaving, I have to get scissors.” Kuroo wasn’t sure how was getting through to Kenma in his state, but the moment he went away he heard another cry, this time forming his name.

He forced himself to ignore it, he had to get scissors, he had to get scissors, he had to get sc- he saw a pair on top of Kenma’s gaming desk, the ones he used to open games, and grabbed them taking them back to the room. When he walked in Kenma was babbling again. “Don’t leave me, please, I’m sorry, Kuroo, please. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Don’t leave me.” Kuroo just continued on to cut the rope, if he thought about anything for a second too long he’d break down too, and right now Kenma needed him. He needed to be strong for Kenma. 

When the ropes were all gone, the gag, the blindfold, the earplugs, Kenma just curled into himself and cried. Kuroo let him, not sure if he was allowed to touch so he let his hand sit by Kenma’s hand and the other took it in a death grip. After a solid 10 minutes of crying Kenma finally spoke up. “Apple. Where is she?” 

He tried to get up but Kuroo immediately stopped him, a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s ok, shhh it’s ok, she’s in the hall.” Kenma shook his head and tried to get up more desperately. 

“No, no, he hurt her, he threw her against the wall. He said he was gonna, that he was gonna, I want to see her. Please let me see her. I’ll be good, I just want to see her. Please,” Kuroo couldn’t deny him anything so he pulled his hand free and went to find Apple who was still by the door, Kuroo briefly worried because he realized she hadn’t moved, but once he got near her he heard her meow. Obviously, hurt but alive. He picked her up softly and carried her to Kenma. As soon as Kenma saw her he started to say ‘thank you’ over and over and over. 

* * *

Kuroo called the police, he called Akaashi and Bokuto. He took Kenma to the hospital. Akaashi and Bokuto took Apple to the vet again. The police took statements and pictures. Evidence. The doctors took samples and tests. Evidence. Through it all Kuroo was there. 

He was there to hold Kenma when he flinched away. When he cried. When he grunted in pain. He was there to receive Apple wrapped in a cast. When she meowed in discomfort. When she hissed at everyone that got too close. He was there through it all. 

When Kenma got released after getting checked out, he refused to go back home. Not that Kuroo could blame him. He’d probably refuse too. Bokuto said they could use their guest room. Kuroo went to grab clothes, toiletries, and Kenma’s gaming device. He was there when Kenma said he couldn’t go back to that house  _ ever _ . He was there when Kenma told him that despite not wanting to go back to their old house he didn’t want to look for any other house either. He was there when Kenma wouldn’t let him sleep in the same room.

He was there for Kenma when he didn’t touch the games when he barely did more than sleep. Kuroo was there for Kenma when he decided to take a break from youtube, and Akaashi said he would help with their company until things were normal. He was there when Kenma said he wanted to be left alone over and over and over again. He was there through the trials. The trials that they won but were still hard.

Kuroo finally broke one day, he went to their house trying to decide what was going to happen, when he just broke down crying at the unfairness of it all. Then there was a knock at the door, the elderly man across the street. Kuroo momentarily thought about ignoring him but the couple had always been so kind to them. So he opened the door and the moment he did the older man took one look at him and asked what was wrong. 

So Kuroo, at the end of his rope, told him, and they talked and the elderly man said they could sell their house to them, in exchange for theirs, that way Kenma wouldn’t have to live in that house but he also didn’t have to go through the stress of house hunting and worrying about having to get to know the people in the houses around them again. The elderly man told him that his wife was also a survivor and if he thought Kenma needed someone to talk to that his wife would be there. 

Kuroo found that to be the lifeline he needed. He talked to Kenma. At first, Kenma was furious that he’d told someone what had happened, he didn’t talk to him for a week. Then when he did he asked him if he was saying the truth when he said they didn’t have to move neighborhoods but he didn’t have to go back to that house. Kuroo said yes, and Kenma broke down crying. 

After a few days of talking to the elderly couple they got everything down on paper and the houses were under different owners by the end of the week. Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto, and a few of their friends helped move everything from one house to the other. The bed was thrown away whole without a look back. 

Two weeks after the move, Kuroo was in the kitchen and Kenma in the living room watching a game on tv when there was a knock on the door. Kuroo watched as Kenma got up from the couch in a hurry and took Apple with him, he stood looking at Kuroo who whispered reassurances as he went to the door to open it. It was the elderly lady. She had an apple pie in hand. 

Kuroo told Kenma he had invited her. He went to Kenma, kissed him, and then told him he’d be back in two hours. Kuroo tried to not take the betrayed look he got to heart. He knew it was for the best. When he got home two hours later, the elderly lady took her leave, and Kenma was sobbing on the couch, hugging himself. When he looked up and saw Kuroo he extended his arms to him, silently asking for a hug. That was the first time he’d let Kuroo touch him since that night at the hospital. 

Three days later Kenma started playing video games again. 

A month after that he started to stream and make videos again. 

A few days after that Kuroo was allowed to sleep in the same room as Apple and Kenma. 

Slowly things returned to normal. Their new normal. Kenma would always look for Apple when there was a knock. Akaashi couldn’t call him pretty anymore, Kuroo couldn’t call him sweetie anymore. Their old house and the one next to it were painted different colors by Bokuto and Kuroo with the permission of the elderly couple and the new owners of the other house. The elderly couple came to visit frequently. Kenma would ask Akaashi to come over if he had to edit a video and Kuroo wasn’t home because he couldn’t stand doing it alone. 

They moved on. Together.


End file.
